Darkness On The Edge Of Town
by IndyStarkDeanJr
Summary: "He was nothing else than an anguished and unnamed tramp, stumbling from one day to another" (Springsteen) Traduction française.


**Darkness On The Edge Of Town**

* * *

_Bonjour, _

_Cette histoire a été publiée il y a deux ans. Je l'avais écrite en anglais, le coeur très lourd, inspirée par une phrase qui m'était venue de nulle part. __Je l'ai traduite en français avec l'espoir qu'avec elle je retrouverai le temps d'écrire._

_Le titre est, comme souvent, celui d'une chanson de B. Springsteen. __En espérant que cela touche votre coeur comme il a touché le mien. _

_Les personnages ne sont pas les miens._

_Take care._

* * *

**Darkness On The Edge Of Town**

L'homme se tenait dans le crépuscule naissant, une silhouette haute et décharnée ballottée sous les assauts d'un vent glacial. Non loin, un corbeau invisible croassa. Si son cœur n'avait été si pris de chagrin, il aurait ri de cette atmosphère lugubre. Au-dessus de sa tête courbée, des nuées de nuages vermillon et pourpres, parsemés de traînées orange pâle enflammaient le ciel. L'horizon était en feu. De ses mains tremblantes, il releva le col de son manteau usé. Dessous, il portait une simple chemise rien qui put le protéger convenablement du froid. Un jean passé complétait l'ensemble. Il avait froid à l'intérieur, ses os eux-mêmes devaient être faits de glace. Pendant des mois, il avait été sur la route. Il n'était plus qu'un vagabond inquiet et sans nom trébuchant d'un jour à l'autre, n'espérant pas d'avenir meilleur. Il n'avait plus d'identité. Il n'était personne. Pour le monde, Gregory House était mort. Et pourtant, il se tenait là.

Le vent soufflait entre les tombes, murmurant les paroles des morts. Une nuit froide descendait sur le cimetière et plongeait l'endroit dans l'obscurité. Rien ne semblait plus avoir d'importance. Une bourrasque de vent agita les ténèbres et lui donna l'impression que les fantômes de son passé dansaient parmi les sépultures. Le nom de son ami était gravé en lettres d'or sur la pierre grise. Des roses blanches, des cyclamens, des fusains et des pensées, des bouquets de toutes sortes étaient rassemblés autour de la tombe, en souvenir d'un fils, d'un ami, d'un être aimé.

Ensemble, ils avaient parcouru le pays à moto, vivant sur la route, dormant tantôt dans des motels miteux, tantôt dans de plus grandes villes. Ils avaient avancé en laissant derrière eux la côte Est, à la poursuite du soleil qui se couchait chaque soir derrière l'horizon. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter une semaine lorsque la Vicodin se faisant de plus en plus rare, les symptômes du manque étaient apparus. Il avait haï ces instants, il avait détesté être le _faible_. Puis ils avaient repris la route, vers la Californie. Mais tout était désormais plus fragile et incertain. Ils n'y arrivèrent jamais.

La santé déclinante de son ami les obligea à s'envoler pour la Louisiane, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, là où leur amitié presque trentenaire avait débuté et où ils espéraient faire revivre le bon vieux temps, une dernière fois. Après cela, il avait été de plus en plus difficile de fermer les yeux. Là, dans le crépuscule, House n'avait l'impression d'être qu'un corps défaillant. Au moins, son cœur battait – celui de son ami avait cessé de battre depuis longtemps. Une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue creuse et barbue et épousa le contour de ses lèvres fines.

Il avait fait l'impossible pour offrir ce dernier voyage à son meilleur ami – il méritait de se reposer, maintenant. Il aurait pu s'ouvrir les veines, se tirer une balle pour mettre un terme à cette misère, cette solitude, cette souffrance. Mais il avait promis, et il avait toujours tenu sa parole. Il vivrait. Il avait promis de continuer. Qui restait-il encore pour le juger ou bien le pleurer. Pas cette petite fille dont il se souvenait mais qu'il ne reconnaîtrait plus. Pas sa mère qu'il avait tant aimée et aimait tant encore. Il avait fait trop de mal, il les avait par trop souvent blessées, jusqu'à l'impardonnable.

Il faisait désormais route sur un chemin sans aucune destination ni espoir de jamais retrouver ce qu'il avait un jour perdu.

Il viendrait encore demain. Ce serait une nuit sans étoiles, pareille aux ténèbres dans lesquelles sa vie était tombée.

Il n'était plus qu'une ombre emportée par le vent.


End file.
